


Betrayed

by guren666



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: His gaze fell upon a cafe where he noticed two people in the back. They were standing out – even sitting they were tall and… he went closer, ducking a bit so that he wouldn't be seen. His eyes widened... no, it cannot be! He gaped at his best friend, D'Jok and Sinedd who were obviously having lots of fun, even smiling at each other. … they were meeting behind his back?





	1. Betrayed

Tia, Mei And Thran were sitting in Micro Ice's room, just talking about little things. Micro was a bit irritated, like why choose his room? They had their own bedrooms here in Aarch Academy. The conversation was reaching dangerous topics and it was harder to ignore them. Finally, Mei's voice bore into him. "I didn't say anything bad, did I? It was just a harmless observation… Nothing else." Thran shrugged. "What do you understand under harmless observation?" Mei leaned closer to the older twin. "Thran, you should take some notes from Ahito and know when to shut up."

Said younger twin was sleeping soundly on D'Jok's bed with a smile. "Never mind that…"

"Oh, please don't go there. If you wanna start something, do it elsewhere." Micro Ice said, trying to read his comic he borrowed from Rocket.

Mei stood up. "Don't be such a spoilsport, we weren't fighting or anything. Just a friendly exchange of words."

Micro also stood up, facing Mei. "That didn't sound too friendly to me, Mei. I know you've wanted to talk about something or else you wouldn't gather everyone in my room when I have my free time."

"Ooh, someone didn't have enough sugar today. Well, I've received some juicy news and it concerns romance."

Micro Ice snorted. "Yeah, your theme 1. Sorry, I am not interested in your gossip. Also, this is my room and I would appreciate if you continued this fruitless conversation anywhere but here." Micro turned a page of the comic, but Mei approached him and shut it. "Oh, come on, Mice. You could join our conversations from time to time, you know. We all know that whenever Tia sees Rocket nowadays, she turns bright red." Tia who was quiet now turned a few shades of pink. "What? Why are we talking about me and Rocket?" Mei resumed with her speech, completely ignoring her friend and roommate. "Everyone knows that, Tia. Also, I had a few… encounters with romance in the past, but it nothing major like you and Rocket. How many years is it now? Three? Four? But that wasn't what I was going to talk about. Oh, no. Let's talk about Sinedd." Mei slurred her last words, demonstratively raising her eyebrows at Micro Ice who opened his comic again and wanted to read. "Oh, leave me alone. I don't care about that jerk."

"Well, he really doesn't even look at you, maybe it's because of your height difference?"

Thran joined in the conversation. "Mei, stop it. He clearly doesn't want to talk about it." Mei said, waving the matter off. Micro Ice burst out and slammed the damn comic on the bed, sitting up. "What did I say? That jerk doesn't interest me in the slightest!"

Mei fell of the bed, raising her hands up in defense. "Ahaha, that was just a joke! Also, I've heard that D'Jok is getting friendly with our Shadows striker, much more friendlier than he should. Oh, but you don't care about that, do you?"

Micro Ice rose up and faced Mei who got back on her feet. "And what? For all I care, they can do whatever the hell they want!" And he stormed off, heading outside his room.

When he exited the elevator downstairs, he ran into Yuki, Mark and Rocket who came back. "Oh, hey, Micro Ice! Where are you going?"

Said young man didn't look up at them as he passed by. He didn't care where he went as long as he didn't have to think about Sinedd. They had nothing in common. Since childhood, Micro was convinced the other man hated him and he decided to hate him back. But he couldn't. Whenever they met on the pitch and their gazes met, he felt something, something indescribable in his heart that bubbled up on the surface. He was afraid to admit what it was. If he admitted it, he'd be left with a broken heart.

Somehow, his steps have taken him into the town, to his mom's workplace, Planet Akillian. He hoped he'd have a moment of reprise there, alone. It was still good twenty minutes of walk before he reached it with his slow pace and outside it was freezing; he regretted not bringing a coat.

Meanwhile Tia and Thran were getting angry at Mei for being tactless. "Mei! You know how emotional Micro Ice gets when someone mentions his name around him. You shouldn't have provoked him like that. Also, you should apologize. You were being like a harpy lately."

Mei sighed as she put on her jacket. "Fine, fine. I get your point. I just wanted to help him. It's better if he faces his problems rather than running away."

Tia shook her head. "That's not up for you to decide, Mei. I know you meant well, but you should select your words more carefully in the future. Especially when you're talking with Mice." Mei went outside along with Tia and Thran. His elder brother left his twin to sleep, he was exhausted from today's training focused on him. Ahito deserved it.

The three went out to the cold weather and headed to the town. Mei knew where they could find the elusive Micro Ice – at Planet Akillian.

Micro Ice reached the main street and his feet hit an empty tin. He needed to went out his anger somehow. Mei stuck her nose where she shouldn't. He walked and hit it repeatedly. "Mei can sometimes be so mean to me… man I am angry at her. Who does she think she is?" He kicked one last time and stopped, hands deep in pockets, chuckling at himself. "Now isn't that super. I am talking to myself… " His gaze fell upon a cafe where he noticed two people in the back. They were standing out – even sitting they were tall and… he went closer, ducking a bit so that he wouldn't be seen. His eyes widened. No, it… that's not possible! What are they doing together? They were supposed to hate each other's guts! He gaped at his best friend, D'Jok and Sinedd who were obviously having lots of fun, even smiling at each other. Micro Ice gritted his teeth and leaned closer, so he could take a closer look at them.

They were too close… suddenly their hands touched and Micro Ice balled his fists, tears of frustration falling down on the frozen concrete. He's seen enough…

"Well, well, if it isn't one of the Snowkids." A voice said. Micro Ice looked to the left and saw that he had company… two another Shadows players. He wiped his tears away and started to walk off. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? Back to Academy." One of them halted him. "Wait just one moment. We want to know why you're spying on Sinedd. " Another one held his wrist and Micro Ice was furious. He forcefully freed himself from the iron grip and turned to face the player. "I wasn't spying on anyone! Least of all Sinedd!" Micro Ice yelled, but he didn't care. He made one step when the one in front of him bumped into Micro Ice, preventing him from moving another inch.

"Oh, you are not fooling us. We can smell a spy in 10 meters radius."

"I bet you were ogling Sinedd. You have the hots for him, right?" The one behind him said, smirking. Micro Ice's blood was boiling as he turned on his heel. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"What a bloody idiot."

Micro Ice was on the verge of doing something stupid, so he decided to calm himself down. Now, calm down. You came here to cool your head, now ignore them. Ignore them… he repeated to himself, but it wasn't working.

The player in front of him wasn't done. "You know what? I've heard from Sinedd that you mean nothing to him." He couldn't help it, tears fell again. Micro was gripping his hands firmly, shaking with raising anger and despair, because he knew they spoke the truth and it was hurting him. The player leaned in as he sweetly whispered the last words into his ear: "Absolutely nothing."

Enough! He closed his eyes for a moment and he didn't know how… and he slapped the Shadows player right across the face.

Micro Ice regained his composure and looked at the swelling cheek. Micro Ice made a few steps backwards, ready to run away… Shadows players were known for their uncontrollable anger outbursts. "Ouch! He slapped me! He really slapped me!"

The other player approached his teammate. "Wow, one can see the fingerprints… does it hurt?" And he touched it, but the now angered player lashed out at him. "Of course it hurts!"

Micro Ice knew he needed to apologize or things could turn ugly… for him. "I am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Shut your mouth! You'll pay for that. Hey, call the others. We'll teach this little Snowkid a lesson he won't forget so soon." He said to his teammate who nodded and disappeared inside the cafe. Micro Ice was starting to panic; he didn't stand a chance against them. And using Flux would only endanger his football career and he didn't want that. He had only one option – run for it.

But… "Do you need backup to beat me up? I thought Shadows were supposed to be tough."

"I don't want to beat you up, pretty boy. I want to give your face a little skin care, if you catch my meaning." He said, smirking. He was in a pinch. He's not gonna wait around for them - he ran as fast as he could, not looking back.

Inside the cafe was a small commotion. Sinedd and D'Jok finished talking when a Shadows player came in, rambling something about a little spy who dared to interrupt them on their time off. Remaining players inside liked the idea and went outside to confront the spy or whatever. D'Jok also rose up from his chair. "Think about what I said. It's never too late. But enough of that… aren't you gonna see who they're chasing?"

"Nah, it's probably another reporter searching for a scoop. I'm not interested."

"Well, I think we should go, too. I don't think it's a reporter, it's most likely some passer by who's now scared out of his wits."

Sinedd sighed as he stood up. "Fine. Curse you goody – two shoes attitude. "

D'Jok didn't respond to that, only smirked as they exited the cafe. The street was empty, save for two teenage girls on the other side of the street who were eating. They walked over to them. "Hey, girls. Have you seen a bunch of guys in black chasing someone?"

One of them nodded, pointing at the direction of the Academy. "Yes, it all happened too fast. One young man was chased by ten or so tall men clad in black. We didn't dare to interfere…"

"Thanks for the info. Let's go." Sinedd said and they ran in that direction.

Whoever the young man was, he was in trouble – all of his teammates were drunk, some more than usual. And when they were drunk, they looked for trouble. And he was the one saving the day.

They ran through many alleys, asking passing people if they saw the Shadows players chasing someone and the people showed them which way to go. Well, this didn't look good for the man, Sinedd thought. In the past, there was nothing. In the last year, the street was packed with many new buildings. That wouldn't be a problem – if it wasn't built like a freaking maze. The man was probably forced into a corner and he's in danger.

He picked up his pace, looking around. "I hope you've got your comfortable boots on. This is some rather dangerous district, full of criminal characters."

"How do you know?" The redhead asked between his teeth as they were running. "Well, let's say I got around in the past. Look, over there… A blind alley… how awfully clichéd. Wait a minute... it's looks like I found my team..." They stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

D'Jok went closer to the group and what he saw almost made him flip out. His best friend was laying on the concrete, motionless with his eyes shut. A small trickle of blood was flowing out of his nose. "Micro Ice!"

Sinedd approached the group and his own blood froze over.

...Why were they chasing him? Also... why him? Then, his blood reached the boiling point and his anger erupted. It doesn't matter why.

They're gonna pay for hurting Micro Ice.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. Misunderstanding cleared

One of his teammates saw him and D'Jok and waved. "Hey, you're just in time. The idiot just passed out. He was a weakling. He didn't put up much of a fight. Maybe you'd like to finish him off? He looks right about done."

D'Jok was raging and he was surprised how calm Sinedd looked. He even cracked a smile. "Sure. I'll get to it."

"What are you say—" The dark haired man cut D'Jok off, a dangerous glint in his eyes that made him question what he's gonna do. Sinedd approached his team and went directly for the guy who trash talked about Micro Ice. He grabbed him and lifted up, glaring. "What are you doing? Hey, the guy's on the floor."

"Oh, make no mistake. I see perfectly." He threw him away and the player's back hit the brick wall. All other Shadows players left the scene. The glance in Sinedd's eyes was murderous.

D'Jok only stood there, dumbfounded. "You're just like all the others bullies I've seen in the past. They all think ganging up on somebody gives them power to do whatever they want. " The player grunted and pulled out a hidden knife, charging up at Sinedd who skillfully evaded and knocked the knife from his hand. "You think by having a weapon you stand a chance? I never liked you. Hell, I never bothered to learn your name, loser." And he punched him square in the jaw. Then again, again and again, getting into a fighting stance, all the time mocking the player. "Ha! What happened to your boasting?" He punched him in the stomach and the player landed on all four, bloody. "You." Punch. "Have." Punch. "No." He kicked him in the ribs. "Technique!" And he resumed kicking the player who crawled in fetal position, trying to protect himself from Sinedd's infuriated, fierce and strong blows and kicks. Sinedd picked him up and let him stand against the wall. "So you're still conscious, huh? I guess I have to work on my right hook. You're trying to make me look bad, aren't you?" Sinedd cocked his head, a dangerous grin on his face.

The player finally spoke up, but it was almost inaudible. "I… sorry…" Sinedd punched him and the Shadows player fell on the ground, coughing up blood. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it, pal. You've hurt someone I care about and that automatically makes you my target." He knelt down over him and punched him over and over and over and over…

Meanwhile, the only onlooker who witnessed the size of Sinedd's unleashed fury recovered from the shock. If Sinedd continues like this, he's going to kill that player. He has to stop him somehow. He ran to check on Micro Ice. He grabbed his wrist. His pulse was fine, he's just out for now. He has to tell Sinedd before he does something incredibly stupid. "Sinedd! Sinedd!" Nothing. He continued to beat up the player. "STOP IT! Micro Ice is gonna be alright! Just stop it already!"

When he heard his name, he frantically turned to look at him. Before he stood up, he warned the player: "If I see you again, I swear I will murder you. If you know what's best for you, you'll quit the team first thing in the morning. And don't you ever try and hurt someone again, because I will hear of it and I will come and finish what I started. Got it?" The player barely nodded and then passed out.

Sinedd ran over to Micro Ice and D'Jok. "How's he?"

"Like I said, he'll be fine. In case, Dame Simbai should have him looked up. Let's bring him back into Academy." D'Jok said. The dark haired man picked him up and gave Micro Ice a piggyback ride. D'Jok chose to stay quiet. He still had in fresh memory how he destroyed the Shadows player not even five minutes ago. They went back.

However, on their way back, they were seen. Rocket, Tia, Mei, Thran, Yuki and Mark were outside the perimeter of Aarch Academy when they arrived. Mei ran over to them, worry written over her face. "D'Jok! What happened to Micro Ice? And why is Sinedd carrying him like that? And why is Sinedd here in the first place? Did something happen!? Is he gonna be alright!?" She practically squealed the last words, shaking with D'Jok back and forth. She had a bad feeling something bad happened, because of her big mouth that forced the striker to leave Academy. "Look. Just leave it be for today. Where is Dame Simbai?"

Mei blinked. "Inside her office, I presume. Where else could she be?"

"Okay, we'll bring Micro Ice to her. She'll get him back on his feet. Follow me, Sinedd."

They walked by the group of friends who were still somewhat confused. Tia who held on to Rocket's arm shook her head in disbelief. "I believe your words might have hit the mark and solved his little problem."

Yuki and Mark, who weren't there when Mei and Micro Ice had a small exchange stared at Tia, perplexed. "What are you talking about? Did we miss something?"

Tia and Mei grinned at each other. "No, you'll see soon enough. You'll be mighty surprised. For now, let's hit the club. I feel like dancing tonight. Don't you, Rocket?" Tia asked, flashing her eyelashes at her boyfriend who immediately gave in. How could he say no to her? Mei grabbed Thran and Yuki the poor Mark, because he's part of Snowkids, as well as Yuki, so just you know. ( - The joke is getting old...) "The Snowkids are going to boogie down!" Mei said, excited as she dragged Thran who wished he could trade places with his brother right now.

Meanwhile the unlucky Thran and Mark were forced to come along, Sinedd had different worries. He brought the short Snowkid to the medic of their team. She checked him thoroughly and Sinedd was left to stand outside the room, waiting. But, hey, something was bothering him. "So, what are you still doing here, man?"

D'Jok was leaning on a wall, looking at him as if he was assessing the situation. "You see, he's my best friend. I have as much right to be here as you. But I get your point. You want to be left alone with him when he's sleeping. How dirty of you." He said, mockingly, but the mental image inside Sinedd's head was enough to make him blush. "D- Don't you dare call me a pervert! I have very pure and innocent intentions with him! Completely pure!" He blurted out, his face a bit flushed. "Oh, sure. Forgive me if I don't believe you. Well, I have seen this coming a long time ago, so it's about time you two hooked up. It's never too late to start a romantic relationship."

Sinedd snorted, the pinkish red slowly disappearing from his cheeks. "Spoken like a true womanizer." At that, the redhead erupted in a cascade of small chuckles and turned to leave. "I wish you good luck. God knows you'll need it. Starting a relationship is one thing, keeping it is another. Don't blow your chance like I did."

"You never know, maybe you'll meet someone special soon. I heard there's a new minor tournament on some planet called Paradisia." D'Jok didn't answer and waved as he walked away, probably back to his dorm room. Sinedd took over redhead's place and waited patiently for the medic to finish her examinations. It didn't take long and she came out, smiling. "He's fine. I won't ask what happened to him, but Aarch should be notified of this. I heard from D'Jok the Shadows did this, but you saved him before more harm was done to him. I thank you for that." She bowed deeply. "There is really no need to thank me. I always hated bullies. The one who hurt him – I straightened things out with him."

"Oh, so you're a knight in shining armor?" She asked, curious what will be Sinedd's reply. He didn't disappoint. "I am his knight, that's for sure. Anyone hurts him, I'll get even with them. Be it friend of stranger." Dame Simbai nodded, approvingly. "I see. I presume you want to see him? He's sleeping, but you're free to go inside. I can arrange for an extra bed if you want to spend the night…"

Sinedd beamed with happiness. This medic woman is unbelievable. She really could do that for him? "I would really appreciate it, but it's not necessary. I'll just sit for a while by his side and then I'll leave him to rest."

"As you wish. Well then, I'll be leaving now. I have a meeting with Aarch and Clamp. I won't mention this, don't worry. Micro Ice is gonna be fit as a fish tomorrow." She winked at him conspiratorially before she left, humming the twinkle twinkle little star. … She is kinda weird, Sinedd thought, but he quickly let her out of his head and his hand stopped on the door. A door is what is keeping him from seeing the sleeping, serene face of Micro Ice. He braced himself before he entered and stepped inside, looking for him.

He instantly found him, lying on the one bed on the other side of the room. Sinedd crossed the lengthy room with six long steps, where he halted before the bandaged up, but beautiful sleeping Micro Ice. One stool was placed right next to his bed. Sinedd sat down, taking his left hand into his, just sitting there and listening how he slowly breathed. It had a calming effect on his mind. Maybe minutes passed, but Sinedd just enjoyed being so close to him, even in the given circumstances. It was kinda funny, too. Even if the other striker doesn't hear him. "You know, I always wanted us to be alone, without anyone annoying near us, like D'Jok and your other friends. When they're around, I become a complete idiot, ridiculing you; but really that's not how I feel about you. You're very funny, social and you have tons of friends besides your team; I hardly have any in my team. I never was one for relations with other people. The only one I ever wanted to have close relations with was you. Somehow, you found a way inside my heart. And something in me changed; I can feel it whenever I see you. A strong fluttering feeling settles in my gut and it simply won't leave. When you're talking with D'Jok, I get so pumped up I could tear some heads off. If I don't see you for a long time, I get anxious, thinking about you… and god, why am I opening up like this? You're not even awake… I wonder what'd you think of me, talking about my feelings like this. I strifed to be the cool, bad-ass guy, but it was because of one reason, I wanted you to notice me and also I wanted to impress you. In the end, you noticed me, but you hated me. I saw it, you know. The hate in your eyes, directed at me. I've been a colossal jerk, but I want to change. I want you to smile and be happy when you see me. I… want us to be close. Is it strange?" He ended his speech, closing his eyes, gripping Micro Ice's hand.

"Well, we'll have to work on several things, but I'd want us to be closer, too."

Sinedd was too much shocked that he fell off the stool and landed on his butt, eyes wide, gaping at the smirking Micro Ice. He gathered himself up, looking at him. "You… heard everything?"

"Uhuh. It was really sweet. I never knew you cared so much about me. " Sinedd became reddish. "You weren't supposed to hear it… I am so embarrassed…"

"Oh, no need to be. But I feel like I missed some things. What happened to me? I remember the Shadows chasing me… then the beating, which by the way wasn't provoked by me."

"I know. And the guy I presume started the whole thing got his ass beaten up so bad he's probably still out, sleeping on the street. I gave him a lesson. He won't try anything again. If he does…" His eyes sparkled. "I won't go so easy on him. Now, I want to know why you were there in the first place and alone. Why wasn't that flashy female Mei with you? Or one of the twins?"

"Mei and I quarreled and I left the Academy. I intended to go to Planet Akillian, but before I knew it… I saw you and D'Jok in that cafe. I saw you two hold hands and I thought you two were together… I was such a fool. The goons swarmed me and I was forced to run because I impulsively slapped one of them."

"So you thought me and carrot head… Eeew… disgusting. No, we met up on his initiative. He just gave me some advice on… certain matters. "

"Certain? Say it openly. I was about me, right?" Micro Ice grinned.

"Don't get so cheeky. He simply gave me some tips, that's all."

"Oh really? And what did his valuable tips entail?"

Sinedd grabbed his chin. Micro Ice was startled. "This." He kissed him and Micro Ice was brain dead for a moment. He parted and sat down, holding both his hands. "I wanted to ask this sooner, but I had no courage. But now, I see things more clearly and what I want is you to stay with me. As my lover."

Micro Ice blushed a bit, looking at their connected hands. Sinedd's hands were so warm… What's he waiting for? It's like a dream come true. How many nights has he spent thinking about Sinedd?

"You have no idea how long I waited for you say this..." Emotions overwhelmed him and he cried, sobbing. Sinedd closed the smallest distance between them and the short man cried his heart out on Sinedd's jacket.

Sinedd patted his head, not sure how to handle this. "Shh.. don't cry. You're supposed to be happy now, dimwit."

At that, Micro Ice chuckled and sobbed at once and it was a funny noise. "Whoa. Take it easy on my clothes. I have to go back to my hotel, relatively dry." He said, jokingly and Micro Ice gripped his jacket. "Do you have to leave? Why not spend the night here? I heard Dame Simbai, she could add one more bed here."

Sinedd systematically shook his head. "No, don't tempt me. I want us to have a proper relationship, starting with first date, going to watch movies, doing the boring stuff couples do. "

Now Micro Ice's eyes sparkled, but with happiness. "You'd really do that? For me?"

"For you, I'd do anything. So… are we like… together now? You have to validate that for me."

"Yes. We are a couple."

Hearing those words coming from Micro Ice's mouth made the Shadows striker giddy. He kissed him again, this time closing his eyes, savoring the moment. Their moment was interrupted when a bunch of people stood in the door, mouths agape, staring at the two boys who noticed them too late. They parted and stared at their visitors. The silence and tension could be cut by knife when D'Jok stepped in. "Alright, people. Nothing to see here. Give 'em some privacy. You can talk their ears off tomorrow." He forced the coach, Clamp, Ahito and Dame Simbai to leave. He left as the last, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face.

"So… where were we?" Micro Ice asked playfully as he initiated their kissing now. Eventually, they had to part because of lack of oxygen. Both grinned. As much as Sinedd enjoyed their new and improved relationship, the Snowkids striker needed to rest. He'll come by later when he's feeling better. He stood up. "I am going now. My presence is distracting you. Your medic said you have to get plenty of rest. I'll visit you later."

"Will you really come tomorrow? This isn't some cruel fantasy my mind made up? You and me are lovers?"

Sinedd leaned and kissed his forehead. "It's not a dream or a fantasy. I will be with you from now on. We'll start dating from tomorrow. I can't wait when you introduce me to your mother. I hear she has a strong personality."

Micro Ice cursed. He overcame his personal demons and got the man of his dreams, now the only remaining thing was his mom's approval. Well, she'll get over it and accept Sinedd.

"Don't worry. You'll just have to make her understand. I'll help out."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now, I'm leaving. Sweet dreams, shorty."

Shorty? What was that? Better than darling or honey, so over –used. He smiled genuinely at the taller striker. "Come back soon. I love you."

Sinedd went to the door and he turned at the door threshold. He send him an air kiss. "I love you too." And he left.

Micro Ice fell back on his back, smiling to himself. In just one day, he got what he wished from the bottom of his heart.

They'll take on their budding relationship slowly, from the fundamentals, progressing with each second spent together. He fell asleep soon afterwards, dreaming about the future with the Shadows striker.

 

THE END_


End file.
